For entertainment and other purposes, unique visual displays can enhance the experiences of users. These visual displays can be used to alter scenes as perceived by users, for example, by adding objects to the scene that do not actually exist. One method of providing such a visual display uses an illusionary technique referred to as “Pepper's ghost” that can produce a virtual object in a scene as a latent or ghost-like image. This illusionary technique uses glass angled relative to a viewer, a display or object out of direct view of a viewer, and tailored lighting schemes. However, such techniques are significantly limited, requiring space that extends beyond a visual display or that significantly increase the size of a visual display. In addition, these techniques can produce unrealistic results as the virtual objects placed in the scene are generally translucent and low contrast.